


Trouble in Saiyan Paradise

by pastelningen



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: A looooott of talk about saiyan libido, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Cheating, Dumb Goku, Eventual Smut, Extremely Inexperienced Goku, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, Masturbation, Naive Goku, Nipple Play, Noisy Goku, Obliviously horny Goku, Outdoor Sex, Resolved Sexual Frustration, Rimming, Sexually frustrated Vegeta, Short Chapters, This is what happens when you shove two horny saiyans in a room together, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta is Vegeta, Whis knows everything, handjobs, vegekaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelningen/pseuds/pastelningen
Summary: Spending time alone as he trains with Whis, the saiyan prince's idiotic rival joins him. Together, they're nothing but an over-competitive, bickering mess.But who would've thought that they'd fall for each other in the end?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 133





	1. Rival’s Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found the courage to post something for once :’)) 
> 
> (MATURE RATING IS TEMPORARY UNTIL MORE CHAPTERS ARE PUBLISHED. THIS FIC WILL BE EXPLICIT!).
> 
> Updates may be slow, but it’s worth it ;))
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and please do make me aware of any grammatical errors! Constructive criticism is appreciated!

"Are we there yet?" Goku's voice chirped behind the angel. He'd been asking that irking question a million times now. 

Whis didn't even turn to address him, "No, Goku. Not even close." His stern voice caused the other to whine and mumble something inaudible. 

The two were travelling in the deepest parts of space, only white surrounded them as they travelled due to Whis' shield. There wasn't a beguiling view to distract Goku with, so he remained pestering the other. 

"How long til' we get there?" He whined again, "I'm so hungry," Goku clutched his rumbling stomach for dramatic effect. 

Whis sighed, scrunching his face up in frustration; if Goku were to continue acting like a needy child, the angel would most definitely lose his mind - he was even tempted to throw him off and never look back. Drumming his fingers on his staff, Whis responded, "We'll be there in approximately twenty minutes and thirty six seconds." 

Surprisingly, Goku didn't respond. There was no whining or complaining. Whis sighed; tranquility at last. 

—————————

Glossy, satiny, nitid: tables and floors glimmered as Vegeta scrubbed the polish on all fours. He sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his gloved hand before dipping the cloth back into the polish. 

"Having fun there?" A voice chirped, causing the Vegeta to scowl. 

"What is it, fish?" Vegeta scoffed as he continued to scrub the tiles. "Is Whis back?" His frank tone queried. 

The oracle fish rested its fins on the side of its bowl, "He'll be back soon," was the fish's reply whilst it watched the prince's hands polish the glossy surface. 

Vegeta sat up, adjusting his pink apron before placing the used cloth adjacent to the polish. "Is that all you're here for?" He never really liked the fish, but it wasn't as irritating as Kakarot. 

"Your friend might be coming," 

"Friend? As if the prince of all saiyans has time for friends." Vegeta retorted bitterly as he knew who the fish was referring to. 

The oracle sighed, "You better get started on your next chore or else Whis won't train you." 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of the bucket. "You think I don't know that?"

—————————

Goku squirmed, tightly crossing his legs as he whimpered. "Could ya hurry up?" His voice was strained and wobbly - this caught Whis' attention. 

"What is it _now_ , Goku?" Whis was obviously fed up. The saiyan had managed to stay mute for the majority of the ride, why would he disrupt the peace _now_? "We'll be there in 5 minutes." 

"Could we take a bathroom stop?" Goku laughed sheepishly. 

Whis glanced over his shoulder, "Absolutely not."

Goku whined; "Aw come on! I'm so desperate!" The third class tightly held his crotch in his fist, feeling his bladder close to bursting. "Do you mind if I do it out here? I mean no one will see-"

"Absolutely not!" Whis scolded, completely horrified by Goku's suggestion. "If you manage to have an accident, I'm turning us straight around-"

"But Whis!"

"We'll be there in less than a minute, Goku; control yourself, _please_." The angel spat in frustration as he rubbed his temples with a free hand. 

The third class could only squirm around as he clung tightly onto Whis' clothes; _I don't think I can make it..._

—————————

Vegeta waited patiently on a tree stump with a landing target engraved into the wood. Adjusting his pink apron, he immediately sensed energy that caused his blood to boil - Goku was here. 

_Of course the idiot eventually found out that I was here!_ A vein almost popped out of Vegeta's forehead as he felt the clown's ki edge closer. The prince could see Goku's hideous gi in the distance, watching it grow closer by each second. 

It wasn't long before they had landed directly in front of Vegeta; the angel dropped the floor gracefully whilst Goku had managed to lose his tight grip on Whis' clothes, thus leading him to flop inelegantly on his ass. 

"Ow!" He winced, soothing his rear with his left hand. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, clown?" Vegeta spat bitterly, folding his arms tightly to his chest as he glared coldly at the saiyan on the floor. 

Normally, Goku would feel rather anxious whenever the prince would use that tone at him; however, Goku couldn't seem to take Vegeta seriously with his current attire. "Nice apron, 'Geta!" He teased, "Pink does suit you!" Goku couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped his mouth. 

Vegeta's face flushed in embarrassment; "It's required, Kakarot!" Despite his loud yelling, Goku still burst into a fit of laughter. 

Whis sighed as he stepped between the bickering pair of saiyans, "That's enough!" The angel held back a smile as he witnessed the two immediately show obedience to his words since their bickering had subsided. 

"When do we begin training?" Goku chirped, pulling himself up in the process. 

"We'll get onto that later; but for now, weren't you in desperate need of the restroom?" 

Goku's eyes widen; "Oh, yeah!" His voice cracked as the fullness of his bladder hit him again. Scrambling, the third class made his way towards the edge of the landing target. 

"You can't piss there!" Vegeta scolded, causing the other to freeze before he could even undo his sash. "Use the toilet!" 

And with that, Goku rushed to find the nearest bathroom before his bladder exploded. 

_Am I seriously going to be stuck with him of all people for the next six months?_


	2. Chores

* * *

“So why does Vegeta wear that apron again?” Goku queried, not failing to notice the prince tense as he mentioned his attire. 

Whis chuckled; “Because, Goku; he is required to wear one as he does some other training,” He explained before smirking, “And so will you.” With the flick of his staff, a blue frilly apron wrapped itself around Goku’s waist whilst his gi changed in style. 

“Woahh.” Goku patted himself down to feel the new material. “It’s so comfy! Does this mean we get to start training?!” He bounced with excitement. 

The angel just simply smiled: “Not yet. You two have  _ other  _ things to do before that.” 

“I’ve already completed my tasks, so poor Kakarot will have to do them all by himself.” Vegeta spoke smugly, flashing a huge smirk at the third class who blew a raspberry in response. 

Whis laughed; “Oh, you’re not finished just yet, Vegeta.” 

“Ha!” Goku teases. 

“Shut your mouth!” Vegeta snapped. “What else do I have to do?”  _ Do I seriously have to work with this imbecile? Kami, please kill me.  _

Whis couldn’t help but find their rivalry to be pretty amusing at times.  _ Maybe I can teach them to get along better…  _ “I’ll give you both a list, and I expect these to be finished by the end of the day. If not, then there won’t be any training.” The angel warned. “Understood?”

Vegeta muttered incoherently to himself before sighing; “Yes.” 

“Good.” Whis smiled with satisfaction before giving the two the list of chores. 

The pair examined the list of labour, which ranged from polishing the oracle fish’s bowls to trimming the grass all over the destroyer God’s world. Though, the last one caught Goku’s eye instantly: “We have to change Beerus’ sheets?!” He exclaimed. 

Vegeta couldn’t help but smirk. “If you can’t handle it, then go home.”  _ I bet he doesn’t even know how to change his own sheets, never mind Lord Beerus’.  _

“No way, Vegeta!” Goku retorted.  _ What’s his problem?  _

Whis tapped his staff against the coral concrete path in order to get their attention. “I suggest you both get started if you want to start training.” 

And with that, both saiyans rushed to complete their first of many objectives. 

—————————

Vast, extensive, enormous; an almost limitless amount of transparent fish bowls were stacked up on shelves that towered over the two saiyans currently preoccupied with scrubbing the bowls on the floor clean. 

“Fucking hell,” Vegeta broke the silence with his curses. “How many bowls does that damn fish need?” He scoffed as he placed the freshly polished bowl to the side. 

With Vegeta already breaking the silence, Goku took the opportunity to strike a conversation since it was extremely boring for him to work without socialising. “I wonder what Whis has in mind for us when we finish.” 

“Tch.” Vegeta scoffed. “That’s if we finish with your slow ass. And I told you not to speak to me throughout this entire training period.”  _ Or ever again for that matter…  _

“But, Vegetaaaa…” Goku whined, poking out his bottom lip. “It’s so  _ boring  _ without talking to you!”  _ How can he enjoy silence so much?  _

“Just fuck off and go back to cleaning!” Vegeta’s scolding seemed to have an effect on the pestering saiyan, this being conveyed by the way Goku shuffled so he was facing away from the prince and his lack of conversation - minus the way he grumbled incoherently to himself.

_ Finally, some peace. It won’t be long before we’re finished with this bullshit and ready to start training.  _

“Hey, ‘Geta-”  _ I spoke too soon… _

“What the  _ fuck _ is it?” 

“What we’re doing right now feels like what Chi-Chi makes me do back at home,” Goku admitted. This sort of  _ ‘training’  _ was all too familiar to all the chores and  _ ‘wonderful-grandpa-duties’ _ . “It’s like how she expects me to be a farmer. But farming isn’t as fun as training, y’know?” 

Vegeta didn’t respond. Instead, he continued to scrub the interior of another bowl. 

Goku turned around and shuffled closer - obviously, Vegeta had noticed this. “But training is more fun with you, because I don’ have to hold back.” It was true, after all, since Vegeta would put his all into their spars and therefore, Goku would return the same energy back. “And it’s nice to have a friend who understands me.” 

_ Friend? Wow, he really is stupid.  _ “One, we are not friends. Two, what the hell do you mean by ‘understands you’?” Vegeta spat sourly, though his tone didn’t phase the other one bit. 

Goku sighed, choosing to ignore Vegeta's first comment. "Because we're both full blooded saiyans! And, although you're a huge meanie most of the time, I still like hangin' around with ya." 

"You're not  _ as _ annoying as before-" Vegeta was disgusted by the way Goku's face lit up with his wide smile. "But that doesn't mean I want to be your friend."  _ As if I would ever stoop so low to make friends with a third class, no matter how many times I've fought on his side.  _

"Well, 'Geta-"

"Don't call me that." 

"I want you to be my friend because I like to hang around with you. And fight with you. And be around you." The third class grinned widely. 

_ Yes, because that doesn't sound gay at all...  _

"Anyways, like I said-" 

"We're done here." Vegeta interrupted before the conversation could escalate to even gayer heights. "Let's get on with the next chore so we can get to training." The prince announced as he stood up, adjusting his apron and opening the door. 

The two were greeted by Whis, who seemed more than ready to escort them to their next area of work. "What a marvellous job! I see you're both eager for the next." 

Goku and Vegeta followed beside Whis to their next location; the dining room, for which they had lots of cleaning to do...

_ I need to avoid any conversations with Kakarot if he's just going to talk about our 'friendship'. _


	3. “Special Training?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here’s chapter 3! :))

Today felt like an eternity. Normally, Vegeta would finish the list of chores swiftly without any issues; but with a certain _someone_ constantly distracting him by starting a conversation with a ridiculous subject, it slowed him down. 

Not only would Goku talk too much for Vegeta’s liking, he also didn’t seem to understand the concept of personal space. It pissed the prince off _so_ much. _I know he isn’t the brightest of saiyans, but he should at least be aware of basic boundaries._

Like now: “Kakarot,” Vegeta growled. “What did I say earlier about personal space?” He spoke through gritted teeth.

Kakarot stood directly behind him, pressed up close with his head resting on Vegeta’s shoulder to watch how the prince scrubbed his pile of dirty dishes. If anyone were to see them together in such an intimate position, the prince knew for certain he would _die_ from embarrassment. 

“Oh,” Goku realised the closeness that the other was referring to. “Sorry ‘bout that!” He let out a tittering laugh before returning to the dirty dishes still piled up in his assigned sink. 

Vegeta didn’t respond. He continued to scrub at the grime covering the silver plate at a harsh force; though, not hard enough to actually break the plate. 

It was a blissful silence for a few minutes; only the sound of tap water, sponges against cutlery and the noise of someone squeezing more washing up liquid onto their sponge could be heard. 

“Crap!” Goku groaned as he accidentally applied too much force on a plate, causing it to shatter. He looked over at Vegeta, who was currently chuckling to himself. 

“Having trouble there, Kakarot?” Vegeta teased, taking advantage of Goku’s embarrassment. 

“No!” Goku defended before blowing a raspberry directly in Vegeta’s face, managing to get some of his spit on the prince’s cheek. 

Vegeta scrunched his face up in disgust as he wiped the spit off his cheek with his thumb. “You’re fucking disgusting.” He insulted. 

Goku couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Hehe, that’s what ya get, ‘Geta!” 

“Just fuck off and hurry up. I want to actually train while I’m here.” Vegeta scolded before whacking the back of the other’s thick skull. 

“Ow!” Goku winced, rubbing his throbbing skull to soothe the pain. He decided to not provoke the irritable prince further since he too is desperate to begin their training. _Just thinkin’ about all the stuff Whis’ is gonna teach us is gettin’ me excited!_

—————————

Taking a bite of sushi Bulma had prepared earlier blessed Whis’ tongue with its mouth watering flavour - the soy sauce made it _heavenly_. “Mmph!” Whis moaned as he allowed the palatable sushi pleasure to his taste buds. 

Sucking on his teeth, Whis retrieved his staff from where it rested in order to view the two saiyans’ current activities. Both were silently scrubbing away, and even through the staff he could feel the tense atmosphere. _Of course they’ve just finished bickering… Why am I not surprised?_

The way Vegeta grit his teeth and scrubbed intensely clearly conveyed his vexation. _I wonder what Goku has done this time…_

Goku, on the other hand, seemed too focused on retaining his extensive strength as he tried to refrain from breaking another plate - this failed, however, due to him becoming frustrated and breaking yet _another_ plate. “Not again!” He whined. 

Whis watched Vegeta stifle his laughter, and he too found it amusing to see Goku struggle. 

“Stop laughing at me!” Goku splashed soapy water at Vegeta out of annoyance. 

Unfortunately, the prince didn’t take it too _lightly…_

“You piece of shit!” Vegeta knocked Goku back, but to both their luck, the third class collided with a cabinet filled with various glasses and porcelain plates. 

Whis let out an exasperated sigh as he rubbed his temples. “Maybe cleaning the dishes wasn’t the greatest idea…” Standing up, he tapped his staff against the marble floor before instantaneously appearing outside of an oak door. 

Gripping onto the copper handle, Whis pushed open the door to reveal both Goku and Vegeta soaking wet with clumps of bubbles clinging to their hair and clothes as they fought with each other. 

“Ya didn’t have to shove me into the cabinet, Vegeta!” Goku poked Vegeta’s chest with his index finger. 

“Well, you shouldn’t have splashed dish water on me, third class!” 

“That’s enough!” Whis scolded; their argument came to an immediate halt. He pinched his temples out of frustration and sighed dramatically. “Honestly, can you two not last even 5 seconds without disagreeing and being reckless?!” 

Vegeta quickly placed his arms by his sides before bowing. “My apologies, Whis.” 

Goku’s eyes widened at the prince’s politeness. “Uhh…” He scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. Though, Vegeta’s instant apology was pretty funny. 

“Vegeta, do me a favour and check on Lord Beerus.” Whis requested; he knew that Vegeta was used to such a task. 

Vegeta nodded, gently closing the door behind him as he left.

Now alone with Goku, Whis felt that now was the perfect time to inform the saiyan on his plans. 

“What am I supposed to do, Whis?” Goku queried the smiling angel. 

Whis chuckled before answering; “You promise to keep your mouth shut? Vegeta cannot know about your special training.”

“Special training?” Goku tilted his head like a confused puppy. “What’s that?” _And why can’t Vegeta know about it?_

“Lord Beerus told me that he sees potential in you, and your Universe 7’s best warrior.” 

“But... I thought that Monaka guy was a lot stronger than me?” Goku interjected. 

Whis laughed nervously; “Oh, he _is_ .” He cleared his throat and continued. “But Lord Beerus wants you to catch up with Monaka, which is why he has specifically requested for _me_ to train you even harder than I was initially going to.” 

Goku’s eyes lit up with excitement at Whis’ brief description of their training difficulty. “Woahhh. So, this _‘special training’_ is gonna be super _duper_ hard?!” His voice raised an octave. “Oh, man! This is gonna be so fun! I can’t wait to see how difficult your training is once we actually can start!” 

Whis found Goku’s child-like excitement amusing. “Both you and Vegeta will start your regular training tomorrow - though, that’s if you can actually _finish_ your chores.” He eyed Goku before softening his stare; “And your special training begins at midnight, tomorrow.” 

“Midnight?!” Goku shrieked. 

“Yes,” Whis confirmed. “We must begin while Vegeta is asleep and unaware.” He knew this was risky - well, for Goku, anyway. 

“But why can’t Vegeta know? What about his special training?”

“Because then it wouldn’t be special now, would it?” Whis said, watching the disappointed expression on Goku’s face. “I think it’s time for lunch, don’t you think?” He smiled and relished the gleeful expression plastered on Goku as he nodded enthusiastically. 


	4. I Did Warn You, Vegeta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for over 200 hits! 💙🧡
> 
> I apologise if this story is going a little slow. You’re probably excited for the explicit tags listed, but trust me, the story will pick up soon. ;) 
> 
> I know chapters are short, but I prefer it that way. Longer chapters will come when more /interesting/ things occur... ;))

Aperitive, luscious, mouth-watering: a luxury banquet of Earth’s finest dishes were laid out on Lord Beerus’ lengthy dining table. Silver plates rested upon the polished marble, inviting the ravenous Saiyans in with their heavenly aromas. 

Goku’s stomach rumbled as drool spilled from his lips. “Can we dig in now, Whis?” He asked, desperately trying to control himself from diving onto the table and swallowing everything. 

“You must both take a seat first before eating,” Whis ordered. “Please, try not make such a mess.” His comment was mostly aimed at Goku, who was already rushing to his seat. Whis tapped his staff on the ground, summoning a napkin to rest under Goku’s chin as soon as he started eating as a precaution. 

Vegeta was scoffing too, though, he had a lot less debris flying out his mouth than Goku.  _ I may be a full blooded saiyan, but I’m not a pig.  _

“That hit the spot!” Goku patted his stomach as a cacophonous belch left his lips- much to Vegeta’s disgust. “Thanks Whis!” 

Vegeta wiped his mouth with a napkin he stole from Goku before rising from his seat. “We’ve finished our chores. What’s our next task?” 

Whis chuckled; “My, my… aren’t we impatient?” 

“Can we start training now?!” Goku chirped, rushing over to the angel. 

“You’ve forgotten a chore, Vegeta.” Whis stated, ignoring Goku. “You both still haven’t changed Lord Beerus’ sheets.” Whis couldn’t help but chuckle at the clear annoyance Vegeta displayed.  _ Such a short temper.  _

“How are we supposed to do that?” Goku rubbed the back of his neck as he queried. 

“Vegeta is a natural at it,” Whis was aware of the slight ego boost the prince received from his words. “He should be able to teach you.” 

“You can figure out on your own, Kakarot.” Vegeta dismissed the other, attempting to walk away, but Whis was already ahead of him. 

“Where do you think you’re going, hm?” Whis couldn’t hold back his smile, “Both of you are to do this task, that’s if you actually would like to train tomorrow?” He watched Vegeta mentally debate to himself. 

Sighing, Vegeta turned to face Goku; “Fine. I’ll teach you,” The way Goku’s face lit up sickened the prince. “But if you do it wrong, I won’t hesitate to hit you.” He threatened. 

Goku just laughed. “Hehe. Just don’t hit my stomach, Vegeta.” 

“Hn.” Was all Vegeta responded with before showing Goku the way to Lord Beerus’ sleeping chambers. 

———————————

“Woahhh!” Goku gasped, eyes wandering the place in awe, examining the floating hourglasses. 

Vegeta slapped his gloved hand over his mouth in order to shut him up. “Be quiet, idiot!” He yelled in a whisper.

“Whoops! Sorry!” Goku tittered. 

Scoffing, Vegeta made his way to Beerus’ bed with Goku following behind. They both stood beside the edge of the bed, barely touching the golden frame. 

“That’s weird…” Goku trailed off. “Beerus isn’t here…” 

“He’s probably woken up already,” Vegeta answered. “Which is a good thing, because you have no control over the volume of your voice - and we both know how clumsy you are.” 

“Hey!” Goku defended, clearly proving the prince’s point of being unable to control his volume, “I’m not clumsy!” He crossed his arms and pouted his lips. 

Vegeta sighed and passed the neatly folded, freshly washed sheets to Goku; “Just shut your mouth and hold these.” After his hands were free, he proceeded to strip the circular bed’s used sheets, tossing them onto the rock they're both currently standing on. 

He pulled the fresh scented, scarlet fabric from Goku’s hands - which almost made him drop the blanket. Vegeta spread the sheet out before stuffing it in the frame, repeating this until the fabric was secure. 

Goku mentally took notes as he watched closely at the way Vegeta removed wrinkles with his hands. “Can I put the blanket on now?!” He chirped, only for the prince to snatch it from his hands. 

“Of course not! You’ll mess it up!” 

Goku furrowed his brows, “No I won’t!” He reached for the blanket, but his hands were swatted away. 

Vegeta smirked as he flashed the blanket around for Goku to grab, but he struggled due to the prince constantly tricking the other. “Is Earth’s hero struggling to grab a blanket all because he’s having a  _ paddy _ ?” Vegeta mused. 

“I’m not-” Goku cut himself off once he noticed the whining tone in his voice. Goku cleared his throat; “I’m not having a paddy, Vegeta!” He yelled before shoving the prince, causing him to stumble. 

“Don’t fucking shove me!” 

“Who’s having a paddy now?!” Goku laughed wildly. But his advance in their bickering had been cut short by a fist harshly striking his gut. 

At first, Vegeta was proud of his strike, but then he remembered Goku’s words from earlier…

_ “Hehe. Just don’t hit my stomach, Vegeta.” _

A foul stench hit his nose followed by the sound of a balloon deflating. Vegeta pinched his nose in order to block any more of the nauseating scent from harming his sense of smell even further. “You’re absolutely disgusting, Kakarot!” He gagged. “Control yourself!”

“I did warn you, Vegeta!” Goku grinned, rubbing under his nose. “That’s what you get!” 

While Goku had a pleased expression on his face, Vegeta’s eyes widened in horror once he noticed that Goku had been sitting on Beerus’ once fresh seats during their argument. “Kakarot! You disgusting pig!” Vegeta scolded. “You just  _ had  _ to do it on Lord Beerus’ clean sheets?!” 

Goku glanced down before shrugging. “You’re the one who punched me in my gut, so it’s your fault.” 

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he rubbed his throbbing temples. “Just put the blanket down so we can leave! It  _ reeks  _ in here!” He watched Goku fumble with the shamrock fabric. 

Goku was smiling to himself;  _ Who knew Vegeta would react like that over a fart? Hehe, I should do it more often if he’s gonna act that funny.  _ He glanced over at Vegeta who was still covering his nose from the lingering smell. 


	5. “It’s Not Like That!”

Nightfall encapsulated Beerus’ planet; stars brought little light with their faint presence as several moons watched over the swaying trees.

The rest of the day went by smoothly - aside from a few arguments and minor fist fights. Now Vegeta was _finally_ alone. No more Goku until tomorrow. _Thank Kami_. 

Goku’s absence allowed Vegeta to take care of himself as his body reminisced about his wife’s touch. _It’s been too long_. He palmed his hardening cock through his boxers, grunting at the slight relief. 

“Fuck…” Vegeta gasped, pulling the cobalt fabric down enough for his hand to grasp hold of his erection. 

It became an almost nightly routine for the prince; stroke himself off and fantasise about his beautiful wife before sleeping. It’s been months since he’s been intimate with Bulma, so all his sexual desires haven’t been tended to. He's almost forgotten the feeling of her touch. 

The sound of the door creaking open rang crisp in Vegeta’s ears. He also noticed light from the hallway peaking into his dark room - but he couldn’t care less. _This feels too good._

Vegeta did his usual technique; fist his cock at a moderate pace, occasionally swipe his thumb over the sensitive tip and tug on his balls. The pleasure from his hand and the sensual imagery in his mind made his body surge, bringing him closer to the edge. 

A bitten off moan of Bulma’s name escaped his lips before his body tensed and shook. Thick strings of pearly fluid spurted from his cock, landing on his stomach. Vegeta pulled his hand away from his over-sensitive arousal because if he didn’t, he knew he’d make a lot of noise. 

Vegeta laid there in a blissful silence. His heart pounded against his ribs as he fought for his breath back. Normally, the prince would be a little embarrassed for finishing quite quickly, but there was no one watching him and the explicit mental imagery of Bulma bouncing on his cock was too much to handle. 

“Why were you playing with your wiener?” 

Goku’s curious tone immediately set off Vegeta’s fight or flight response. He covered himself with the covers to prevent Goku from staring at his flaccid cock. 

_Why the fuck did he phrase it like that?! And how long had he been standing there?_

“Fuck off, Kakarot!” Vegeta spat; face burning a vivid scarlet. “You’re not supposed to be in here!” 

_Please don’t tell me we’re going to be roommates…_

Goku stared dumbfounded. “Uh… Whis told me that this is my room, ‘Geta.” He clarified. “I didn’t think I’d see you doing _that_.” The sight of Vegeta’s hand rapidly fisting his cock was still fresh in Goku’s mind - just thinking about it made heat rise to his cheeks. 

A loud, crisp slap rang through the air from Vegeta face-palming himself so brutally. “For Fuck’s sake!” The prince yelled before letting out an exasperated sigh and dragging his hand down his face. “This never happened, Kakarot. You saw _nothing_.” Vegeta’s warning tone and piercing glare made Goku nervous. 

Goku audibly swallowed and nodded before heading to bed, kicking off his boots and avoiding any conversation. 

Vegeta laid on his back for a while, staring blankly at the ceiling. _Tch. I can’t believe the bastard saw that! And he just had to phrase_ _that_ _question in such a childish way! How old is he?_

Vegeta glanced over to find Goku spread out like a starfish, snoring away. 

_Idiotic third class._

—————

Scenic, pleasing, picturesque: perfectly cut cerulean grass shrouded around the lake, swaying slightly despite the humidity. Tall trees covered in violet leaves stood on the other side of the lake, watching Whis guide his trainees along the coral concrete pathway. 

“This is where we will begin our training.” Whis gestured to the open grass. 

Goku lit up immediately after the angel’s announcement. “Yay! We really get to start now?!” He almost jumped up from the ground from the excitement surging through his body. 

Vegeta, however, stood deep in his thoughts. His mind replayed last night’s events. _Kakarot had watched me masturbate._ At first, the prince thought the idiot had walked in after his orgasm. 

But then... Vegeta remembered the door opening randomly during the act… 

_Goddamnit! I should’ve stopped!_ He knew that he couldn’t have stopped, even with all his will power. 

“Vegetaaaaaa!” Goku’s sing-song voice snapped the prince out his thoughts. 

“Hn.” Vegeta grunted, refusing to look the third class in the eye. 

Sighing, Whis repeated himself. “Both of you will begin by a simple sparring match, for now.” He made sure Vegeta was paying attention before continuing. “There’s something I need to attend to. Please try _not_ to destroy Beerus’ world.” 

Vegeta felt his blood turn cold. He nodded, unable to answer. _He’s going to talk about last night, isn’t he?!_

“It seems you’re both content with that,” Whis eyed them both. “I’ll be on my way then.” And with that, he left both saiyans alone. 

“Man, I sure can’t wait to see what Whis has in store for us!” Goku beamed as he proceeded with his typical stretches. “Aren’t you excited, Vegeta?” He queried, taking notice of Vegeta’s tense stature. 

Vegeta didn’t respond. Instead, the prince cracked his knuckles and avoided any eye contact. _Why am I getting so worked up?_

Goku raised a brow, becoming suspicious of his friend’s peculiar behaviour. “What’s wrong? Is it about last night? I’m sorry for not knocking!” He laughed. 

All of Vegeta’s blood rushed to his face; his jaw tightened as a wave of frustration and embarrassment washed over him. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, ‘Geta.” 

_Please stop talking._

“It’s not the first time I’ve seen _it_!”

_When were the other times?!_

“I mean, I don’t get why you were touching it like _that_ -”

“That’s enough!” Vegeta firmly scolded, bearing his teeth and piercing through Goku with his penetrating glare.

Goku held his hands up in defence; “Woahh, calm down! Ya don’t gotta be like that!” _Why is he being so weird about it?_

“Of course I’m acting like this, Kakarot!” Rage consumed Vegeta’s body, forcing his embarrassment to dissipate. “You fucking stood there and watched me jerk off like some pervert!” 

It was now Goku’s turn to feel uncomfortable. “Pervert? It’s not like that, Vegeta!” He defended; heat rising to his cheeks.

“Did you enjoy the view, Kakarot? Would you like me to invite you to watch, next time?” Vegeta fuelled Goku’s embarrassment. 

Goku sheepishly covered his scarlet face with his hands. “No! It’s not like that!” His whining tone of voice wasn’t making the situation better for him. 

“Oh, _really?_ ” Vegeta reared his head back. “Because you sure were getting an eyeful of my cock!” He instantly regretted the words that had left his mouth. 

Both saiyans were absolutely speechless; neither dared to speak in fear of their argument making an unwanted turn. 

As much as Goku wanted to explain and redeem himself to Vegeta, he could only look away with a vivid scarlet face and hope Whis will return soon… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the rating to explicit now due to the contents of future chapters. 
> 
> I also plan to speed up the story a little bit because it was going a little slow :’)
> 
> Also, I apologise for infrequent updates! This is why I do shorter chapters so I am able to write more content! 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter was sufficient! I do love me some embarrassed Goku. :))


	6. Hot Springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I’ve been writing more chapters so I can publish more at the same time :) 
> 
> I know it’s short, sorry :’)

After attending to his  _ business _ , Whis returned and instantly felt the unsettling atmosphere. Therefore, he broke the ice by starting both saiyans off with some warm up exercises - which managed to make Goku forget about his conversation with Vegeta. 

And now, the angel wished to see them spar to assess their current abilities. 

Whis stood from afar, carefully examining his students’ sparring match. He watched both alternate having the upper hand. He witnessed the sly moves either saiyan had managed to plot. And he did  _ not  _ miss any of their flaws either. 

Goku grinned wildly as he wiped away the blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. “Not bad, Vegeta.” He complimented; his tone almost feral. 

That tone sent shivers down Vegeta’s spine. It never failed to surprise him at how Goku can go from an innocent and happy-go-lucky man to a feral, blood-lustful warrior in the heat of battle. 

Vegeta recomposed himself; he gathered ki in the palm of his hands and aimed them directly at Goku - who didn’t even notice until a second too late. 

Sweltering heat radiated from Vegeta’s marigold blasts, burning parts of Goku’s gi. Now that the fool was distracted, Vegeta decided it was the perfect time to strike Goku’s face and stomach. 

Luckily, he hasn’t eaten yet. 

Goku, caught off guard, could only withstand the harsh blows from the prince. His eyes almost bulged from impact and drops of spit erupted from his lips. Now temporarily unable to balance, Goku inelegantly fell into the lake beneath them, creating a tremendous splash, managing to soak Vegeta.

“I think we’ll call it a day!” Whis called, approaching the edge of land. 

Vegeta landed across from his mentor, bowing in respect. Although, he felt slightly concerned that Goku still hasn’t emerged from the water. 

“Is Goku still under there?” Whis queried, only to be alarmed by an eruption of water - which unfortunately drenched him and Vegeta even further. 

Goku gasped, desperate to regain his breath once reaching the surface. “Hehe, I thought I saw somethin’ interesting, but I was wrong.” He laughed shortly due to the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

Goku climbed up the edge of land in order to stand across from Whis and wait for his next order. His gi was soaked and bunched up in awkward places, dripping water onto the thin strands of grass. His bangs were stuck to his forehead and his usual spikes drooped. 

“I guess today’s session went...  _ well _ .” Whis’ eye twitched, clothes dripping. He cleared his throat to drain his slight irritation before continuing. “Follow me, I’ll guide you to the hot springs.” 

Goku’s eyes widened. “ _ Oooo _ . Hot springs?” He repeated, following suit. 

————————-

Warmth from the hot springs felt absolutely blissful. It allowed all of Vegeta’s muscles to uncoil and release all tension from his body. For once, the prince could finally relax and unwind. 

Finally, he was at peace. 

Vegeta closed his eyes, feeling himself drift away from his environment. Nothing around mattered anymore. His mind was blank; no thoughts or emotions. The only thing he could register was the sensation of steaming water soaking his body. 

Opening his eyes after a few minutes of blissful tranquility, he was greeted to the sight of Goku’s face inches from his. 

Goku’s wide doughy eyes blinked every few milliseconds as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. “Uh…” He couldn’t form any verbal response after being caught staring. 

If Vegeta wasn’t so comfortable in his spot, he would’ve swatted the back of Goku’s head in order to scold him. “What?” He simply grunted; none of his regular bitterness present. 

“Nothing.” Goku said frankly, eyes fixated on Vegeta’s lips - the prince noticed this. “Jus’ wondering what you were doin’, is all.” He smiled, returning his eyes to meet Vegeta’s. 

Fatigue overpowered Vegeta’s defenses, forcing the harsh comment ready at the boundary of his closed lips to retreat. “Go wonder elsewhere. I’m here to relax, not deal with your idiocy.” His tone was frank, leaving the job of offending Goku to his glare. 

“Okay.” Goku shrugged; he decided to not pester the prince.

Vegeta raised a brow at Goku’s quick compliance, watching the other stand up and walk over to the opposite side of the bath. He knew he shouldn’t be looking at his rival’s naked body, but Goku’s bare ass was too much of a beguiling view to waste.  _ No. A prince shouldn’t ogle a third class - especially not a  _ _ male _ _ third class!  _

Completely oblivious to Vegeta’s staring, Goku made himself comfortable in the hot springs - managing to unintentionally give the prince a good view of his ass. 

Vegeta was aware of how baggy the third class’ gi is, but he never realised it would be concealing such a round, plump -  _ No!  _ Despite his mental protests, he still dared to look. 

Goku was now squatting as he rubbed a bar of soap under his armpits; his current position being one of the most  _ alluring  _ sights Vegeta has ever seen. His mental protests and scolding were simply faint background noise as his eyes carefully examined every inch of Goku. 

_ Oh _ how  _ tempting  _ it was to just bend Goku over and ravish him, completely dominate-  _ Hell No! I, Vegeta, will never succumb to such absurd fantasies! He’s an idiotic third class fool, and no saiyan man falls for another man, that’s disgusting!  _

Goku turned around on the ribbon of his foot, now facing Vegeta. “Did I miss a spot?” He queried while scratching his balls. 

Vegeta’s eye twitched, “No.”

“Aren’t you gonna clean, too? I can turn away if ya want?” He offered as he brought the bar of soap to his chest, rubbing it over his pecks. 

Vegeta closed his eyes and slumped back. “I’ve already cleansed myself.” 

“Oh,” Goku said, still continuing to rub soap over his nipples. “Do you want any help scrubbin’ your back, though?” He offered.

As soon as Vegeta sat up straight, all his energy returned to his body and the fog of sleep once hovering over his mind drifted away. “Of course not!” He snarled.

Goku held up his hands in mock defense. “Well, I thought I’d offer since I know how difficult it can be without a tail. Didn’t think you’d be so defensive ‘bout it.” He returned his hands to his chest in order to rub in the soap. 

“I’m going to bed,” Vegeta stood up, ignoring Goku’s fixation on his bare crotch. “Don’t follow.”

“ _ Oh _ , hehe, I get it.” Goku snickered as Vegeta stepped out the hot springs.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks. “What?” He knew he was going to regret asking that. 

“You’re gonna play with your wiener again, aren’t you, Vegeta?” Goku grinned, seeming proud of his thinking. 

Vegeta’s eye twitched. He turned to face Goku and spat, “Shut the  _ fuck  _ up.” before grabbing a towel and storming off. 

“Hehe. I wonder if playing with your wiener is fun.” 


	7. Risky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 700 reads! 
> 
> I apologise for the short chapter, but trust me, things are gonna get interesting ;))
> 
> Enjoy! 💙🧡

_Stupid third class!_ Vegeta stormed into their shared room - if Beerus wasn’t fast asleep, he would’ve slammed the door so _hard_ behind him that the impact would reverberate across the entire planet. 

He did _not_ take Goku’s idiocy lightly… 

Ragging open his bedside draws, he pulled out a pair of boxers and slid them on before climbing into his bed, flopping his head on his pillow. 

“Fuck you, Kakarot.” Vegeta cursed aloud. He still wasn’t over Goku witnessing him masturbating - it was downright _humiliating_ , to say the least. 

It was also peculiar how Goku stood there, watching him fist his cock until he came. He looked as if he was taking mental notes of Vegeta’s hand movements . _Maybe Kakarot is into voyeurism; he certainly has no shame in running around stark naked. The idiot is probably sitting in the hot springs, getting off from the sight of me naked earlier - Ha! As if that fool knows how to jerk off!_

And the way Goku’s eyes travelled all over Vegeta’s bare body didn’t go unnoticed...

Vegeta had been told many times before about third class saiyans and their attraction to the same sex; so, it wouldn’t be surprising if Goku felt some sort of attraction to him. 

_And I don’t blame him._ Vegeta couldn’t help but smirk at the idea of Goku seeing him as more than a sparring partner. As disgusting as homosexuality was to Vegeta, the other’s possible crush would something he could most _definitely_ take advantage of. 

Despite all the vexation, disgust and embarrassment Vegeta felt towards Goku, his mind couldn’t flush out the alluring views of Goku’s plump ass and him rubbing soap over his nipples. _It was an absurd sight! There’s nothing attractive or beguiling about a third class - especially a_ _male_ _third class!_

A knock on the door interrupted Vegeta’s thoughts, followed by Goku asking, “Hey, Vegeta! You done playing with your weiner, yet?” 

Vegeta quickly rolled over onto his side; his back facing the door. He closed his eyes, ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks from Goku’s query, and refused to respond. 

Goku peaked his head through the doorframe in order to check on Vegeta. He viewed the prince laying on his side, only his lower half covered by his quilt. _He’s probably sleepin’._ Goku smiled as he carefully closed the door; cautious to not disturb the other’s slumber. 

After tossing off his boots and climbing into bed, Goku simply whispered, “Goodnight, Vegeta.” 

————————-

It didn’t take Goku long to fall sound asleep. He laid comfortably on his back with his limbs spread out while he drooled and snored. 

Vegeta cautiously sat up, glancing over at Goku to ensure he was fast asleep. The prince palmed his crotch once he was fully sure the other was in a coma. _I shouldn’t even be doing this right now… but that damn woman!_

Bulma plagued Vegeta’s mind yet _again._ All this pent up tension definitely wasn’t going to be released through masturbation and gruelling training. He knew only sex could appease his carnal desires.

Vegeta warily glanced around the room before whispering, “Kakarot.” No answer. “Kakarot.” He spoke at a volume that could wake almost anyone up from their slumber. However, Goku snored even louder in response. 

Snaking a hand down his briefs, Vegeta gave his erection a squeeze before releasing it from its confinement. He grunted as his erect cock slapped against his lower belly. 

Vegeta reached a hand over to his nightstand, griping onto the hoop handle in order to pull the drawer open and retrieve a small bottle of lube. He covered himself with a generous amount before stroking himself. 

_“Vegeta,” Bulma moaned as she sampled the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock with her tongue._

“Fuck.” A curse spilled from Vegeta’s lips as he sped up. 

_Unbuttoning her pink blouse, Bulma’s breasts bounced once they were released. She lifted them up to sandwich Vegeta’s cock between them. “You like that, my prince?” She cooed, seductively biting her bottom lip._

Just thinking of Bulma referring him as her prince excited him even further. As much as he would like to speed his hand up even further, Vegeta knew the sound of skin slapping skin would be audible enough to stir Goku awake. 

Now reaching his climax, Vegeta couldn’t hold back the moans spilling from his mouth. His body jerked and tensed; his jaw fell slack as his cock spurted cum onto his abdomen and soaked through his fingers. Tugging on the sensitive flesh of his cock, a final loud moan of Bulma’s name from Vegeta’s mouth resounded through the room - luckily enough, Goku’s obnoxiously loud flatulence masked Vegeta’s cry of pleasure. 

Vegeta looked over at Goku, who giggled in his sleep. “Tch.” He scoffed before throwing the blanket off and heading towards the en-suite. 

_Idiot._


	8. Peculiar

It has been a few weeks since Goku had joined Vegeta to train under the tutelage of Whis. Despite their constant bickering and competitiveness, they were settling well here on Beerus’ planet. 

Both saiyans definitely have the potential to reach even greater heights if they were to continue with Whis’ training course, and the angel is more than content with pushing their limits - not just for the sake of finding a new God of Destruction once Lord Beerus kicks the bucket…

Today, however, Whis felt something strange radiating from his pupils. Goku seemed to be strangely tense during their current sparring session. And Vegeta was much later than usual to their designated training time. 

Quick, swift, rapid: a speedy flurry of punches and kicks from Goku were aimed at Whis, who effortlessly dodged them all. None of them had any tactic or gambit; they were from pure frustration.

Whis finished the spar prematurely by gripping tightly on Goku’s gi during his movements before launching him to the ground. He watched Goku skid across the grass on his ass. “I think that will do for today.” 

Sitting up, Goku winced from the soreness radiating from his rear. “I’m not done yet, Whis.” His tone sounded feral, an uncharacteristic snarl which caught Whis off guard. “I wanna fight more!” He yelled as he launched himself at the angel, holding out his fist to collide it with Whis’ face. 

Not even moving to dodge, Whis caught Goku’s wrist with one hand. “That’s-“ He grabbed hold of the second fist attempting to strike. “Enough!” Whis scolded the Saiyan who had powered up. 

“No,” Goku hissed through gritted teeth. He tried pulling his wrists free from the angel’s vice grip, failing miserably. “Let me go and fight me for real!” Goku’s body felt as if it were aflame; a strange, fiery tension possessed every fibre of his being. 

_He’s beginning to act like Vegeta..._ Whis sighed, deciding to land a harsh blow on Goku’s skull, causing him to scramble out of the angel’s grip. 

Goku rubbed his skull to soothe the pain. “Ow!” He furrowed his brows, “What was that for?!” 

“You’re not yourself today, Goku.” Whis answered as lowered himself to the ground; Goku followed suit. “Are you unwell? Your skin is sweltering” He queried, clearly concerned. 

Goku stood scratching his nose with his index finger, “Uhh… I don’t feel sick....” 

“Oh? Well, has anything from Vegeta caused you to feel this way?” Whis was very aware of the cause of Goku’s uncharacteristically tense persona; it was lack of any sexual relief throughout the past years that has finally caught up to Goku. _I’m surprised a mortal could even last that long without intercourse - especially with a monstrous sexual appetite of a saiyan..._

Goku looked up as if it would aid his thinking. His eyes lit up once he thought of Vegeta’s behaviour last night. “Oh! I do remember Vegeta going off to play with his weiner again!” 

The expression on Whis’ face was priceless; he looked absolutely horrified by Goku’s euphemism for masturbation; he certainly wasn’t expecting that phrase to spill from the saiyan’s lips. “Please refer to it as masturbation, Goku.” _It’s less mortifying that way..._

“Why? What’s that?” 

“Never mind...” Whis trailed off before clearing his throat. “We’re finished for today.” 

Feeling the strange tension from earlier leaving his body, Goku realised he had been sparring with Whis solo this entire time. “Hey, Whis?” He queried. 

“Hm?”

”Where’s Vegeta?” 

“Good question, Goku. However-” 

Whis cut himself off after noticing Vegeta rushing over to them, looking very dishevelled. 

Vegeta courteously bowed in front of the angel and formally spoke, “My Apologies, Whis.”

”You’re very late, Vegeta.” Whis said firmly. “If you wish to best Goku, punctuality is key.” 

Composing himself, Vegeta prepared to inform Whis on his reasons for his belated arrival - obviously, he was going to lie again. “Lord Beerus instructed me to cook him dinner since he figured you were busy with Goku.” He silently prayed it wasn’t an obvious lie; he was close to his limited amount of possible excuses. “I am now ready to begin training.” He added. _I need to control myself soon before Whis grows suspicious._

“Oh, so that’s why you’re wearing that apron again!” Goku grinned. 

“Shut up!” 

Whis tsked, “It’s a shame we’ve already finished, Vegeta.” 

“What?!”

Whis stifled a laugh, amused by the prince’s vexation. “That’s right. Although, there’s no stopping you and Goku from sparring together, so long as you don’t disturb Lord Beerus.” 

Vegeta’s eye twitched as words of fury pushed at the barrier of his lips. He sighed, swallowing his built up profanity. “Fine.” 

“Yay!” Goku exclaimed with pure excitement. “But... I wanna eat first. I’m starvin’!” His stomach voiced its needs at the mention of food. 

“And risk you destroying my sense of smell? No.” 

“But Vegetaaaaa-”

Vegeta held a hand up to signal Goku to shut his mouth. “No buts. You can eat afterwards.” 

Goku slumped his shoulders, “Fine. But we’re not allowed to transform!” 

“Tch, as if I need a transformation to beat you.”

————————————————

“Over there looks like a good spot!” Goku pointed his index finger at an open grassland which was quite a distance from Lord Beerus’ palace, therefore minimising the risk of destroying their sleeping chambers. 

Vegeta sped towards the chosen spot in order to prepare. 

“Wait for me!” Goku frowned, quickly following him. 

Vegeta slowly lowered himself to the ground, crushing a few dried strands of heather grass under his boots. He quickly discarded his embarrassing pink apron before Goku could make another comment on his attire. 

Goku landed across from Vegeta and flashed him a gentle smile. “So, what did ya make for Lord Beerus?” He questioned; the lack of food sparked curiosity of Vegeta’s cooking - maybe he could cook me something, too!

“None of your business,” Vegeta dismissed Goku’s question which didn’t help avoid any suspicion from the other’s end; he simply can not openly admit his true reason for being late to their training. 

Goku scratched his chin as he looked up before opening his mouth to say something. 

Vegeta immediately noticed the look on his rival’s face and put a halt to Goku’s next choice of words, “Don’t you dare say anything, Kakarot.” 

However, his efforts to silence Goku were futile. “You were doing that - what’s it?” He paused for a second, turning the cogs in his mind as he searched for the correct terminology. “Oh! ‘master-bacon’!” Goku grinned at his remembrance of Whis’ words - well, he barely remembered. 

Vegeta stood there, blinking. I guess it’s better than his other way of phrasing it… He cleared his throat, “You mean masturbation?” 

“That’s what I said!” 

“No, you said-” Vegeta cut himself off, “Never mind. Are we going to begin sparring or not? I would like to have the pleasure of pulverising your ass.” He smirked, readying himself by positioning in his classic fighting stance. 

Goku followed suit, matching his smirk with the prince’s. “Let’s.” 

The next few hours they spent colliding fists, striking with their feet and throwing ki blasts with the occasional strong attack added here and there. Both took turns having the upper hand, however, Goku mostly seemed to be taking the lead...

“Shit.” Vegeta cursed after colliding with the grass. How does he keep doing that? Goku had the upper hand yet again. 

“Are you okay?” Goku queried as he landed in front of Vegeta, reaching his hand out to help pull the dishevelled saiyan up. 

Vegeta dusted the dirt off his clothes and sat up before slapping away the offending hand. “I don’t need your pity.” He scoffed, glaring at the Saiyan who was grinning at him. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Goku let out a tittering laugh, “Hehe, sorry ‘bout that.” He was oblivious to the irked expression plastered on the prince’s face. “I guess I got carried away again.” 

Vegeta grumbled to himself as he stood up. 

“Are you mad?”

“OF COURSE I AM!” Vegeta bellowed, causing Goku to tumble backwards.

“Ow.” Goku winced at the abrasive concrete scraping against his ass as he skidded backwards. “It’s not my fault you keep turning up late to Whis’ training.” He grumbled. 

Vegeta’s eye twitched as pure rage bubbled in his stomach and surged through his body. “That’s it! I’ve had enough!” All his vexation caused his ki to spike and his hair to transition from ebony to a vivid, golden blonde - his eyes now teal. “Time to pay for all the humiliation you have caused me, Kakarot!” He yelled, charging towards Goku with his fist in the air; marigold ki crackled around it as it aimed for its target: Goku’s cheek. 

The impact caused Goku to falter and his head turned sideways, and that single blow was enough to knock Goku into the air in which the prince took the opportunity to appear behind him while the other was airborne. 

Vegeta gripped tightly on Goku’s gi, pulling him towards him in order to bitterly growl in his ear, “I fucking hate you, Kakarot.” 

Goku’s eyes widened at Vegeta’s cruel words, but he felt too weak to fight back. Sure, he was used to Vegeta constantly reminding him about his hatred, so it was peculiar how Goku felt hurt from such phrase. 

Finally, Vegeta hung Goku over his shoulder before launching him across the grass like a javelin. He didn’t even bother to watch where the other landed; Vegeta simply left Goku alone on the grass. 

_That should teach him!_


	9. Whis’ Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here’s the next chapter!
> 
> Ps: Thank you so much for over 1000 reads! 🥺 I would love to hear any feedback! <33

“Jeez, Vegeta.” Goku groaned, pushing himself up onto his knees before dusting the dirt and grass off his hands. “Ow.” He winced once he leaned back to sit on his sore ass. 

Whilst rubbing off the grass stains resting on his thighs, he noticed the orange fabric tenting upwards.  _ That’s weird. This usually happens after naps…  _ Tentatively, Goku poked his crotch and began to push it down, only to be startled by his  _ problem  _ springing back up again. 

Whis stood with a disturbed expression behind the saiyan who continued to push his erection down. Deciding to ignore Goku’s actions, the angel cleared his throat to get his attention. “Where’s Vegeta?” He asked once Goku was facing him. 

“I dunno, Whis.” Goku answered as he stretched out his limbs before flopping back on the grass. “He jus’ flew off after being mean  _ and  _ a cheater.” 

_ I think I know where he is…  _ “I’ll search the sleeping chambers,” Whis announced. “I’ll let you take care of your…” He searched for a less embarrassing way of phrasing  _ ‘it’ _ , “...problem.” 

Whis looked down to find Goku passed out on the grass, snoring obnoxiously with a bubble of snot forming at his nostril - and his erection was  _ still  _ present.  _ I swear, Saiyans are the most confusing species I have ever come across.  _

———-

Exiting the en-suite, Vegeta walked over to his bed to retrieve his chest plate and neatly folded gloves. He slipped them on with ease before taking a seat on the edge of his mattress, grabbing his boots which were resting against the wooden bedpost. 

Once he pulled on both boots, Vegeta made his way out of his and Goku’s shared room - only to be startled by Whis standing directly outside of the door. 

“I thought we finished training,” Vegeta spoke. “Are there any other chores you need me to complete?” He figured Whis would probably have a request for Vegeta to fulfil since there was no other reason for the angel to be stood outside of his room. 

Whis simply chuckled; “Ohoho, we just need to have a little discussion, is all.” Smiling, Whis took a stride forwards, still maintaining eye contact with Vegeta to signal for him to follow. 

_ He’s starting to grow suspicious, isn’t he?  _ Vegeta stood still against the oak door frame, hesitant to follow suit. 

“Well?” Whis noticed the prince hadn’t accepted his invitation.

Sighing in defeat, Vegeta followed behind. 

———————-

Whis led the prince outside the temple, using the coral concrete path to guide them into the forest formed from violet trees covered in cobalt leaves. 

All moons floating around the planet reflected silver rays of light, illuminating the small world. Miniature glow stones lit up the path which helped Whis and his trainee see in the forest. It never failed to surprise Vegeta at how quickly this planet turns dark. 

Throughout the whole journey down one  _ hell  _ of a staircase, Vegeta’s mind constantly thought of strange and  _ embarrassing  _ topics Whis could possibly want to conversate with him.  _ He definitely knows. He knows that my lateness wasn’t due to all of the excuses I’ve been making up for the past few weeks. Hell, if an idiot like Kakarot can catch on then surely Whis can, too.  _

Coming to a sudden halt, Whis didn’t fail to hear Vegeta audibly gulp. “I’m guessing that you’re aware of what I wish to speak about.” 

“It’s about my lateness, isn’t it?” 

Whis chuckled, “Why yes, that’s exactly it,” The angel turned to an angle in order to slightly face Vegeta and still keep his gaze focused on the dark horizon peeking through the trees. “But there’s also  _ more _ .” 

Vegeta tensed; it was the first time he had feared what Whis had running around his mind. “Which is?” The prince queried. He was tired of this apprehension he was currently feeling. 

“How do I put this?” Whis asked himself aloud, tapping his chin.

_ He’s aware, alright.  _

“I understand that you saiyans have quite large  _ appetites  _ that require certain activities to fulfil them.” 

_ I knew it.  _

“At first, I was surprised to see you arrive late to a training session, considering how much you aspire to overpower Goku,” Whis said as he turned away from the prince. “But then, once I was actually able to have some combat with you, the reasons behind your lack of punctuality finally dawned on me.” 

“Spare me the embarrassment, Whis.” Vegeta added sheepishly. 

Whis turned around again to view the embarrassed saiyan. “Ohoho, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, Vegeta!” He laughed, causing the prince’s cheeks to flush pink. “We all have needs - well,  _ I  _ don’t- but you shouldn’t feel ashamed of fulfilling your sexual appetite.” 

Vegeta’s cheeks burned as he physically  _ cringed  _ at Whis’ words.  _ I don’t know what’s worse; Whis talking about my ‘sexual appetite’ or Kakarot asking me why I was ‘playing with my wiener’...  _

“Look, I could try to bring Bulma here if you wish-”

“That won’t be necessary, Whis.” Vegeta cut the angel off. “I’m an elite saiyan warrior, I can handle my needs  _ without  _ my wife.” 

“If so, then why do your sexual desires interfere so much with your training? At this rate, Vegeta, you’ll be even  _ further  _ behind Goku than you already are.” 

Vegeta’s skin bristled and his stomach plummeted at the mention of being further behind Goku. 

“I know it’s difficult to deal with lack of intimacy, but you could learn how Goku deals with this sexual frustration. Though he’s too oblivious to his body’s needs, he still manages to succeed.” 

Vegeta scoffed, “Oh, please! Kakarot has the libido of an onion. And even if he ever was sexually frustrated, he would be too stupid to even figure out to solve the issue. You  _ have  _ heard what he refers to as masterbation, right?” 

“Ohoho!” Whis’ trademark laughter resounded through the woods. After a couple of seconds, Whis wiped away a stray tear from his eye with his index finger before composing himself. “Goku may be completely unaware of his repressed libido, but I haven’t failed to notice his body’s  _ reactions _ after our training sessions.” 

“Kakarot getting a hard-on after a spar doesn’t surprise me. He  _ is  _ a saiyan, after all.” Vegeta stated. 

“It’s obvious that Goku uses fighting as a way of satisfying such needs.” Whis said. 

“Enough about Kakarot. I’d rather not hear about another  _ male  _ saiyan’s needs.” Vegeta stated, deciding to end this topic before it could escalate. “I’m sure there’s something  _ else _ you want to speak about?” 

Whis flashed a smirk, “Why yes, there is something else.” He twirled around happily before resting his arms behind his back. “How would you like to become the next destroyer?”

Vegeta’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open, obviously not expecting Whis to come out with  _ that _ . “T-The next destroyer?” He stuttered out.

Whis chuckled a little at the prince’s reaction. “Yes, that’s right.” He confirmed his proposal before continuing, “Lord Beerus won’t be around forever, unfortunately, and so I can train you until that time comes.” 

“Why are you offering this to me and not Kakarot? I thought you said I was behind because of my lack of punctuality?” 

“Because, Vegeta, you and I both know Goku isn’t one to destroy unless it’s for the sake of the Earth. Whereas you’re completely content with destruction.”

“Hn.” Vegeta scoffed. “This is clearly because of my past, isn’t it?” He could clearly see that Whis had done a background check on him. 

“Ohoho!” Whis laughed, failing to hide the truth through his smile. “Well, that’s  _ sort of  _ the reason. I did try with Goku before you; I trained him solo until he found out about my offer - which he was quick to decline because the job is apparently  _ ‘ ‘too boring’ _ .” 

Folding his arms tightly, Vegeta looked at the ground. “Kakarot is a literal child, so of course he wouldn’t be interested.” His head raised once he realised some of Whis’ words. “Wait a minute-  _ You  _ have been training  _ him  _ behind my back?!” 

Whis simply smiled, “Indeed - only for a couple weeks, though. As much as he enjoyed the challenge, he’d always complain about feeling guilty for training without you while you were asleep.” 

“Tch. Idiot.” Vegeta scowled. “We both know that Kakarot is nothing but a glory hog! I  _ highly  _ doubt he cared about training without my knowledge.” 

“Oh,  _ trust  _ me Vegeta! I was just as surprised as you when he first told me. However, I wasn’t shocked to hear that he didn’t want to be a destroyer, though.” 

“Then why train him if you were aware that Kakarot would decline?” 

Whis simply smiled, “There’s nothing wrong with trying, Vegeta. But… what do you have to say about my offer, hmm?” 

Vegeta stood silent, thinking deeply about Whis’

offer.  _ The next destroyer, hmm? That way I could definitely best Kakarot and no longer be in his shadow…  _

Whis noticed the sky growing even darker than it was before. “I’ll let you sleep on it.” Whis sauntered forward before quickly stopping. “Oh, Vegeta! I forgot one more thing!” 

“Which is?” 

“Do not mention this to anyone -  _ especially  _ Lord Beerus!” 

Vegeta sighed, “Yes, Whis,” before making his way back to the temple, mentally preparing himself to deal with any idiocy his roommate had in store.


	10. “What In The Everlasting Fuck Was That?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if there’s any mistakes in this chapter! :) I’ve only proof read it once

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta gripped the oval door handle and twisted it slowly before pushing the oak door open - which creaked loudly due to Vegeta pushing it forward at a snail’s pace. 

_Hopefully Kakarot is asleep…_ Tentatively, Vegeta called out, “Kakarot?” in order to check if Goku was in a deep slumber. 

“Yeah, Vegeta?” Goku’s voice answered from across the room. 

_For fucks sake._ “It’s nothing,” Vegeta stated. “Just checking if you were awake, is all.” He stepped in and closed the door behind him. 

Dim, marigold light radiated from the candle resting on the wooden table beside Goku’s bed. It wasn’t enough to see everything, so Vegeta took initiative and flipped on the light switch, causing both saiyans to squint as their eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. 

“What the hell are you doing, Kakarot?!” Vegeta yelled once he caught sight of Goku knelt down next to his bed, searching through his belongings. 

Goku still continued to rummage through the prince’s belongings as he answered, “I lost my soap, so I was checking if you had any I could borrow.” 

Vegeta snarled, “I’m pretty sure that _borrowing_ requires _asking_ the lender!”

“I found it!” Goku called out cheerfully as he stood up, holding the violet bar of soap in the air. 

“Give me my soap, Kakarot!” Vegeta barked. “I never said you could borrow it!” 

Goku pouted, “But _vegeeetaa_!” He whined; his childlike tone further irked the prince. “I’m all sweaty and dirty!” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku’s whining. “Okay, and? Just give me _my_ fucking soap back and go _borrow_ one off of Whis instead!” Vegeta reached for the bar of soap, but Goku decided to frustrate him further by holding it out of the prince’s reach. 

“Nuh-uh, Vegeta!” Goku grinned widely. “Finders keepers!” He childishly declared before sticking out his tongue to mock the other. 

Growling, Vegeta pushed himself up on his tiptoes to reach Goku’s height. This didn’t go in Vegeta’s favour, however, since Goku decided to copy the prince, causing the soap to be even _further_ away from Vegeta’s reach. 

“It’s _my_ soap, Kakarot!” Vegeta stated bitterly. “Stop being a child and hand it over!” 

Goku couldn’t hold back his laughter at Vegeta’s vexation. “Hehe! It’s right here, ‘Geta.” He dangled it in front of the prince’s face, right in his reach - but just as Vegeta tried to swipe, Goku moved it away instantly. 

Furrowing his brows and tightening his fists, Vegeta was _so_ close to losing his shit. “ _Kakarot_ , I swear if you don’t give back my soap...” He warned through a feral snarl. 

“Come get it then, Vegeta.” Goku challenged.

It didn’t take long for Vegeta to lunge himself at Goku, tackling him on the bed in order to retrieve his soap. Goku passed the soap between both his hands which made it almost impossible for the prince to grab. 

“You’re so slow!” Goku teased after switching hands again.

Vegeta smirked as an idea pinged in his head. “Oh, am I? That’s it, Kakarot!” He aimed his hands for Goku’s ribs, tickling them furiously; Vegeta was _well_ aware of how ticklish the third class is. 

“Vegeta!” Goku burst out into a fit of laughter as the prince continued his assault on his ribs. He was kicking his legs and struggling to keep the bar of soap secure in his shaking fist. “Sstoopppp!” He giggled out, trying to kick the prince off of him. Goku’s grip on the soap weakened from Vegeta’s tickling, making the soap drop from his hands. 

“Ha! I’ve got it!” Vegeta laughed, snatching the soap resting next to Goku before the other could even register.

“Hey! You cheated!” Goku pouted. 

Vegeta mimicked Goku by pouting, “Aww, are you going to cry about it?” He even used a whining tone similar to Goku’s, too. 

Goku blew a raspberry before playfully hitting Vegeta’s shoulder which caused the prince to notice the position they were currently in. 

Both Saiyans lay comfortably on their sides on Vegeta’s designated bed, a few centimetres apart as they stared at each other. 

_Why is he looking at me like that?_ Vegeta curiously watched Goku’s eyes switch their focus from Vegeta to the side. It was as if he was waiting for the right moment to speak or act. 

Before the prince could register, Goku’s lips pressed against his. Though, it was _very_ clear to Vegeta that the other had _no_ idea of what he was doing since all he did was just press his lips against the other and stay there with his eyes closed. 

Vegeta’s eyes widened; _What the hell is Kakarot doing?!_ He felt awkward. Not _only_ because Goku just laid there with his lips against the other, but because it was _Goku_ . It was _another_ saiyan - a _male_ saiyan… And it wasn’t his wife, neither! 

Scowling, Vegeta pushed the other back. “What in the everlasting fuck was that?!” He watched irritably as Goku sputtered with an obvious blush. 

“I… I don’t know!” Goku slapped both his hands over his burning face. 

Vegeta sighed, staring at Goku who was quietly scolding himself underneath his hands. 

_Don’t fucking do it! Don’t you fucking dare-_

Vegeta pulled Goku’s hands from his face in order to cup the other’s chin, bringing Goku’s mouth against his. He moved his lips against the other’s at a slow pace so Goku could learn how a kiss works.

Goku may not be the brightest when it comes to romance, but he sure was a fast learner. He tentatively mimicked Vegeta’s movements until he felt confident in his kissing abilities. 

Vegeta shuffled an inch closer before biting Goku’s lip, pulling it slightly in order to take in the beguiling view of a very disheveled Goku. He figured the other finally knew what he was doing, therefore, Vegeta dipped his tongue into the third class’ mouth in order to meet Goku’s. 

Moaning as he felt Vegeta’s tongue swipe against his, Goku wrapped his leg around the prince’s slender waist while snaking his hands up Vegeta’s back, clutching his armour as he pushed himself against the other. 

Vegeta ran his fingers through Goku’s bangs and spikes as he pulled the other even closer.

Now flush against each other, their kissing grew rougher. Both of their minds were completely blank; they only registered the new sensations of each other’s hot, slobbering mouths and the warmth radiating from both their bodies. 

They pulled apart for a few seconds to catch their breaths and gaze into each other’s lidded eyes. 

“Vegeta…” Goku breathed. 

Vegeta couldn’t get enough of the sensual sight of Goku completely _ruined_ . His bangs clung to his sweaty forehead and his face erubescent from the strong heat that spread across his entire body - he looked absolutely _delicious._

Goku initiated another kiss; he was _desperate_ for more. He moaned against the other’s mouth, feeling Vegeta’s hands brush down his sides. 

Vegeta couldn’t stop his hands from travelling further down to cup Goku’s plump ass through his gi, giving it a good _squeeze_ in the process. That caused the other to moan again in the kiss, but this time, he jutted his hips against Vegeta’s. 

And so, Vegeta continued to grope the other’s rear with his hands. He kneaded both cheeks, occasionally squeezing and slapping them - which made Goku hump against him wantonly. 

Abruptly, Goku shoved off of Vegeta. “I-I gotta go!” He tittered before dashing out of the room, leaving Vegeta flushed and perplexed - and stubbornly _hard_. 


	11. Vexation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait! :’)) 
> 
> December has been quite an eventful month, to say the least... 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter is substantial enough... :’))

Angry, vexed, livid; Vegeta was fuming. Fuming because he allowed his lack of intimacy to cause his and Goku’s make-out session.  _ I kissed Kakarot… I fucking kissed him!  _ The delicious taste of Goku’s tongue lingered in Vegeta’s mouth. He could still feel the plumpness of Goku’s taut ass in his fingertips and palms. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Vegeta cursed repeatedly, hitting his head against his palms after each word. He growled, grabbing his pillow and launching it across the room before flopping inelegantly on his back. 

“I kissed Kakarot.” Vegeta spoke aloud this time as he stared at the ceiling. And much to his disgust, Vegeta’s cock twitched at the memory of Goku moaning and humping against him. 

_ I also cheated on Bulma… _

Vegeta jolted upwards as his eyes bugged open; “I just cheated on my wife… with another man… with  _ Kakarot _ !” What disgusted him most was his body’s reaction to the kiss; a reaction that was  _ still  _ present. 

_ Fuck you Kakarot! Fuck you for having such an addictive taste!  _ Vegeta slapped his head in his hands again, staying like that for a few minutes while he tried to calm his body. 

But his mind continued with the blasphemous thoughts of taking Goku, fucking him so hard until he could no longer talk; pounding into him so hard that he could only scream and whine for more. 

Vegeta’s cock twitched and  _ ached  _ as he wondered how tight his rival would be… 

_ No. I will not succumb to these abhorrent images! Kakarot is a third class man for crying out loud. And I have a beautiful wife who will satisfy me once I am finished with my training! _

Despite mentally scolding himself, Vegeta’s hand slowly travelled down to palm his cock through his grey spandex. His thumb rubbed over the wet patch where his erection was leaking.

Vegeta’s heart pounded against his ribs. His hands trembled. His body felt aflame, overwhelmed with pure desire all from the thoughts of Goku on all fours with his ass presented to the prince. 

“Fuck it.” Vegeta abandoned his morals and slipped a hand into his spandex and boxers, gripping his cock, stroking at a pace which wouldn’t make him cum too quickly from the extremely arousing thoughts. 

Mentally, Goku clung tightly onto Vegeta as the prince ruthlessly pounded him into oblivion. 

Vegeta wondered how loud Goku would be; would he cover his mouth to muffle his noises or would he scream Vegeta’s name without a care in the world? His cock  _ throbbed  _ at the thought. 

His mind conjured up images of Goku in various positions; on his back and muffling his cries into Vegeta’s shoulder; sitting on the prince’s face, riding his tongue; bouncing on his cock, facing away from Vegeta so the prince could watch his dick slip in and out of Goku’s hole while his plump ass jiggles with each movement. 

“ _ Shit _ !” Vegeta cursed, biting his lip to prevent calling out the third class’ name as he came, spilling on his fingers and in his pants. 

Still shaking from the intense orgasm, Vegeta flopped back onto the mattress. He could hear and feel his rapid heartbeat as he fought for his breath.

_ What the hell is wrong with me? _

————————

Throughout the whole day Vegeta was perplexed at how  _ normal _ Goku was acting; it was as if yesterday’s  _ steamy  _ events had never happened. Vegeta relished this, however, since Goku wasn't asking questions. Though, Vegeta still did want to question their make-out session - most importantly where Goku had run off to. Hopefully, he didn’t just stay outside the room while Vegeta got off at the thought of him. 

Thankfully, the idiot had headed to the restroom just before Vegeta could accidentally slip the query from his mouth. 

“Vegeta?” Whis clicked his fingers in front of the prince’s blank face in order to bring him back to reality. 

Vegeta’s eyes widened before blinking. “Sorry, Whis.” He sank his head in shame;  _ I really need to get a grip of myself… _

“Did you hear anything I said?” Whis tisked after Vegeta shook his head  _ ‘no’.  _ Sighing, the angel repeated himself, “I was asking about last night’s offer. Have you thought about it?” 

Vegeta’s head shot up,  _ Oh shit! I forgot about that…  _ “Yes, I have thought about it.” He lied, though he was already sure of his answer. “I would like to become the next destroyer.” 

Whis’ lips curled into a pleased smirk, “Well, I’m glad.” He took a step forward to say, “We train after dark. And if you’re late, you can kiss the future destroyer job goodbye.” 

_ Well fuck.  _

“When do we start?” Vegeta queried to confirm his interest. 

“Tomorrow night.” Whis declared. “Now, let’s continue with your regular training since Goku seems to be finished with the lavatory.” He spoke as he saw the third class rushing across the field, holding his sagging gi pants he forgot to secure with his sash. “That was rather quick, Goku, considering how far the bathroom is from here.” Whis stated once Goku stumbled in front of him. 

“Oh, I forgot there was a bathroom.” Goku shrugged as he pulled up his loose gi pants before securing them with his cobalt sash. 

Whis frowned, “Don’t tell me you relieved yourself out in the open…” 

“Mhm. I did.” 

“Are you too damn stupid to use a toilet?” Vegeta insulted. 

“I was desperate!” 

“Okay, and? That doesn’t excuse you pissing outdoors!” 

“But Vegeta-”

“Enough!” Whis bellowed, startling both saiyans into silence. A pulsing vein began to form out of pure frustration. “Both of you act like children! Seriously, where is your maturity? I swear you two argue over  _ anything  _ \- no matter how big or small. Do I also have to teach you two how to grow up along with fighting?” 

Both saiyans stood in complete silence as they stared at the vexed angel - they feared that speaking up would make this situation a lot worse. 

“My apologies, Whis.” Vegeta softly spoke as he bowed in respect. As much as he wanted to argue and pin the blame on Goku’s idiocy, he knew that that want would result in severe consequences.  _ Remember, you’re only here for one thing: to surpass Kakarot.  _

Sighing, Whis focused his austere gaze on Goku, who was currently scratching his nose. “Well?” 

Goku paused his finger’s movements in order to respond. “Uh… I’m sorry?” He let out a tittering laugh after seeing Whis’ gaze refuse to soften. Quickly, Goku bowed directly in front of him before apologising in the highest formality - well, for Goku anyway. “My sincerest apologies, Whis.”

“Better.” Whis reviewed.

Goku chuckled as he grinned. Straightening his back, he queried, “Are we gonna keep goin’?” 

“I think that’s enough for today, Goku. Both of you can rest and maybe learn to get along for once, hm?” 

—————

“Phew.” Goku panted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Inelegantly, he flopped back onto the bed, letting his exhausted body sink into the mattress. “Man, I swear our trainin’ gets harder everyday.” He watched Vegeta pouring himself a cup of water across the room. 

“If you’re having trouble, then go home.”  _ If that bastard were to actually leave, it would stop my mind being ridiculous.  _

“Nuh-uh, Vegeta!” Goku retorted back, jolting upwards. “I can handle it! Even though Whis was weirdly rude today.” 

“Please,” Vegeta scoffed, turning around. “He was furious by your lack of civilization.” 

“Civi- what?” Goku questioned; he clearly has never heard that word in his life. 

Vegeta sat on his bed before dismissing the other, “It doesn’t matter. You should get some sleep.” Though, Vegeta intitially wanted to say, “ _ Please keep your stupid mouth shut and sleep so I can train behind your back.”  _

“But, Vegetaaaa…” Goku whined; a tone in which Vegeta knew nothing good was going to leave his mouth. He rolled onto his side and rested his head on his hand before asking, “I wanna ask about-”

“It was a mistake.” Vegeta bluntly stated.  _ Like hell is he going to believe that! _

“It didn’t feel like one.” Goku mumbled. 

Vegeta raised a brow, “Care to repeat that?” 

Maybe asking that wasn’t such a good idea… 

Goku sat up, looking quite flushed in the face. He swallowed before hesitantly saying, “It didn’t feel like a mistake.” He watched Vegeta process his statement while the prince sat in silence, staring at him. 

Abruptly, Vegeta let out a roar of laughter. “Kakarot!” He wheezed; “Don’t tell me you have a crush on me.” Goku’s face falling made him laugh even more. “HAHA- Did you think that kiss meant something? Is that why you ran away like a coward?” He teased. 

Goku shuffled uncomfortably. “...no.” He felt vulnerable; Vegeta was his first kiss and here he was, making fun of him. “But I know it wasn’t a mistake!” He shouted back with more courage, calming Vegeta’s fit of laughter. “You kissed back! And- and you were grabbing my butt! And- and-”

“Enough, idiot!” Vegeta yelled back. “I was pent up, is all! That kiss meant nothing!” 

“But we used our tongues-”

“Kakarot!” Vegeta bellowed, hoping to extinguish the fight Goku had in him. “None of that matters! It was an awful kiss and I never want to do that with you  _ ever  _ again.” He swallowed the bile in his throat; of course he wanted to kiss the buffoon again! Hell, the prince wanted to do more than kiss… 

Goku sank back down onto the mattress after being stung by the prince’s harsh words. “I didn’t think it was awful…” 

“That’s because you never knew how to kiss until then.” 

“You’re just like Chi-Chi, Vegeta.” 

Vegeta reared his head back in offence, “Don’t  _ ever  _ compare me to that harpy  _ ever  _ again!” 

“No, but you are! Everytime I kiss her she doesn’t like it!” 

“That’s because all you do is plant your lips on hers, then call it a day!” 

“But that’s how kissing works, right?!” 

Vegeta face palmed himself;  _ why oh why do I have to have this conversation with him?  _ Dragging his hand down his face, Vegeta responded, “No it’s not, clown.” 

Goku pouted. “Well, how else am I supposed to do it?” 

Vegeta reached over to his nightstand to retrieve his cup of water. Though, he would much rather chug the strong alcohol stored in Bulma’s office drawer. “Do you remember last night? When we put our mouths together?”

Goku nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, I really liked it.” 

Vegeta ignored the butterflies slowly starting to flutter around his stomach at Goku admitting his enjoyment. “That’s kissing, Kakarot. Not placing your lips on another and waiting 10 minutes.” 

“Can we do it again?” Goku asked with glee.

Vegeta folded his arms and looked away. “No.” Even without looking at Goku he knew the idiot was borderline sulking. “Even if we were to kiss-” Goku’s face lit up again. “ _ If _ , Kakarot. You’d dash off like a coward.” 

“I’m not a coward, Vegeta.” Goku snapped back. 

“Oh?” Vegeta hadn’t expected the other to speak back like  _ that.  _ “Then why did you run off after things got heated, hm?” 

“No reason! I’m goin’ to sleep now!” Goku quickly rolled over, kicking his boots off before covering himself with the covers. 

“You’re such a child, Kakarot.” Vegeta scoffed, hearing the obviously fake snoring coming from the other’s bed. 

_ I’ll find out eventually, clown. _


	12. Annoyance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the short chapter :’)
> 
> I’m currently working on 13 & 14! <3

For the next 3 months, Vegeta decided to give his dick and mouth a break to focus on meditating every time he had the urge to masturbate or make an insulting remark whenever Goku’s idiocy reached a limit. Luckily, Whis’ gruelling training regimen was enough to distract Vegeta from the temptation of indulging in his carnal desires as well as satisfy his need for pushing his limits - and the extensive banquet of appetising food given to both saiyans after an intense session made the inner prince in Vegeta smile despite Goku’s lack of civilisation at the table. 

However, focusing on training, meditation and eating - along with daydreaming about being a future destroyer god, of course- still couldn’t rid Vegeta’s mind from the daily blasphemous thoughts of his handsome, idiotic roommate…

Their intense make-out session played on repeat whenever his mind wasn’t preoccupied with planning tactical moves when sparring with Whis or Goku. Every single time Vegeta would enter their shared room, he physically prepared himself for the moment where Goku would tackle him until they were a tangle of limbs on Vegeta’s bed, gazing into each other’s eyes before roughly kissing and groping. 

Just like now, Vegeta’s head raced, picturing Goku moaning against his lips as he gently twisted the door knob to ensure he wouldn’t disrupt Goku’s slumber.

“Hey, Vegeta.” A groggy voice greeted, startling the prince as he closed the door. 

“Fuck, Kakarot!” Vegeta cursed in a whisper. He quickly spun around to face the other who was spread out comfortably on his bed. “Why the hell are you on my bed?” The prince queried; his harsh tone conveyed his displeasure. 

Rolling over onto his back, Goku simply shrugged in response. He wiped the drool that spilled from his lips while he slept before yawning and scratching his messy spikes. 

Vegeta wanted to punch himself for thinking his rival looked adorable while dishevelled and sleepy. _I can’t keep having these feelings about anyone other than Bulma. She doesn’t deserve this._

“Your bed is real’ comfy, Vegeta.” Goku yawned, stretching out all his limbs akin to a starfish. “Can we switch?” He asked with his eyes closed. 

Vegeta scoffed, finding himself ridiculous for thinking Goku of all people was acting cute. “It seems you’ve already fallen asleep on it before.” He stood adjacent to the other’s leg, resting his knees against the wooden sides of the bed frame. “Care to explain before I throw you back onto your bed?” 

“I dunno…” Goku yawned again. “Jus’ felt too tired to sleep in my own.” 

“That was the worst excuse I’ve ever heard.” Vegeta insulted, ignoring the other’s grumbling. “Just get up and go to your own bed - unless you want me to blast you there?” 

Goku curled up onto his side, closing his eyes as he whined, “But I’m comfy.” 

Vegeta’s right eye twitched as his hands formed into tight fists. Growling, Vegeta ragged the duvet covering the other, disregarding his complaints. “Get up, clown!” He spat as he tried pulling on Goku’s wrist, dragging him out of bed as far as he could with the impressive amount of resistance from Goku - it was as if he was dragging one of the weighted suits from Whis. 

“Vegetaaaaa!” Goku whined, feeling cold as his arm ached from Vegeta’s intense pull. 

“Stop resisting, Kakarot!” Vegeta groaned. 

Childishly, Goku blew a raspberry directly into the prince’s face, causing Vegeta to stumble backwards and wipe the spit from his eyes. Goku took advantage of the distraction and crawled back onto Vegeta’s bed, covering himself with the duvet. 

“Kakarot.” Vegeta’s tone darkened once he regained his eyesight and could see the idiot snuggled up in his covers. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Vegeta aimed his knee right into what he thought was Goku’s back, but instead it was his crotch…

“Fucking hell, Vegeta!” Goku screeched as he jolted upwards, cupping his abused crotch to prevent another strike. 

Vegeta’s eyes widened; he was surprised by the other’s foul language and tone. “That’s what you get for being an idiot, Kakarot!” Vegeta snapped once he recomposed himself. 

Before Vegeta could register, a furious fist abruptly collided with his forehead, knocking him to the ground. 

——————- 

“Are they ready, yet?” Beerus queried before stuffing his mouth with a large slice of pizza; the strings of mozzarella stuck to his chin. 

“No, my lord. Not even close.” Whis admitted. Though, Vegeta was certainly making excellent progress during his training for Beerus’ title - but he was still no match. 

Beerus licked his grease covered fingers before sneering, “I’m getting bored, Whis.” He pointed his finger, “I want those saiyans to be in top fighting shape for me sooner or later.” He reached for the final slice in the box, “Entertaining me is the least they can do to make up for the noise and havoc they are causing.” 

Whis hovered his staff over the piles upon piles of pizza boxes surrounding Beerus, making them disappear entirely. “You do realise that they seek my tutelage for their own gains and not to provide you entertainment, right, Lord Beerus?” 

Beerus strictly folded his arms and crossed his legs. “If they wish to live, then they are here for my entertainment.” He threatened. 

Whis sighed, “Whatever you say, my lord.” 

“Fucking hell, Vegeta!” A distinctive voice screeched from the temple above them. 

“See? What did I tell you about the noise?” Beerus commented. 

Whis tsked before leaving to investigate the source of the voice. _I wouldn’t be surprised if they had killed each other._

  
  
  



	13. The Saiyan Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 2300+ reads and 100+ kudos! I really appreciate the support! 
> 
> Here’s a reward for being so patient for the interesting stuff ;)

“He started it!” A distinctive voice whined. 

“That doesn’t matter, Goku.” Another voice scolded, sounding extremely aggravated. 

Slowly, the darkness faded and a luminous, golden light greeted the dazed prince’s eyes before dissipating. He blinked a couple of times to heighten the resolution of the blurred blue figure in front of him. 

Vegeta gently sat up in order to view a concerned Whis standing in front of him, holding what he presumed to be an ice pack. Goku was standing across from him, holding ice to his abused crotch with a pout to his face. 

“Fucking hell.” Vegeta groaned as his head throbbed and pounded. Standing up, he managed to glare at Goku with malicious intent in which the other huffed and looked away. “Fuck you, Kakarot.”

“That’s what you get for hitting my balls!” Goku defended with a whine. “It really hurts!” He added more pressure onto the ice pack with his palms. 

Vegeta scoffed, “And I’ll do it again.” 

“Now that you’re finally conscious, Vegeta,” Whis began before their argument could escalate. “We’re going to resolve this issue and make you both learn to cooperate with each other in perfect harmony.” 

Turning around, Vegeta looked up at Whis as he questioned, “And if we don’t?” 

“Then I’ll destroy you.” Beerus threatened through a wicked stare, causing both saiyans to tremble. “You’re both lucky enough to have Whis train you. Don’t make him regret it.” 

Both saiyans shared quick glances at each other before Goku complained, “But Vegeta is the problem!”

Whis sighed, “Goku…” He waited for the saiyan’s attention before continuing, “Instead of blaming each other for whatever reason, you both need to put your differences aside and learn to get along. All of this pointless bickering is a toll on _both_ of your training.” He turned to face Lord Beerus. “Anything you might like to add, my Lord?” 

Beerus tapped his chin and hummed. “Hm… where do I begin?” His nonchalant attitude quickly transitioned to vexation as he shouted, “Oh, yeah! How about you saiyans learn how to keep it down!” 

Whis felt a spike in Beerus’ ki. “My lord…” 

Vegeta stepped forward and suggested, “Maybe Kakarot should go home since he keeps distracting me by being a complete moron.” He smiled smugly as Goku was quick to defend himself. 

“That’s not nice, Vegeta!” 

“I didn’t intend to be nice, clown.” 

“Why are you always so pissy?!” There goes that word again from before; a word that irked Vegeta to no end. 

“Because, _Kakarot_ , you irritate me! Why are you even here anyway? It’s clear that your presence isn’t needed.” 

_Ouch_ . That stung. “Yeah! Well…” Goku struggled to retort back to such a harsh comment. _Why do you hate me so much, Vegeta?_ “Fuck you, Vegeta.” That phrase was completely out of character for Goku - even Beerus raised a brow at the curse. 

“That’s enough!” Whis scolded. “You two will learn to cooperate one way or another.” An idea popped into the angel’s head. “Ohoho!” His signature laugh caused everyone’s heads to turn and eye him suspiciously. 

Sharp fingernails tapped on the oak chair’s armrest. “What is it, Whis?” Beerus queried with frowning eyes. 

Whis cleared his throat before answering, “Oh, it’s nothing.” His tone of voice heightened the destroyer’s suspicions. Turning to face the two saiyans with a wild grin, Whis watched them stare at him with raised brows. He chuckled again before his staff floated above the two saiyans; it’s top glowed sapphire. 

“What’s happening?!” Goku cried as the staff pulled both him and Vegeta into its light. 

Before Vegeta could respond, the two of them were transported into a realm neither of them recognised. 

“Oh? You’re letting them fight it out there?” 

Whis eyed his luminated staff as he confirmed Beerus’ theory with a simple, “Yes.” _At least this way they can’t destroy anything…_

———————

Opening his eyes, Vegeta took in his surroundings. A pallet of arctic, seafoam, lavender painted the sky as faint chiffon clouds passed through the air. 

“I can’t move!” Goku grunted from afar. He was currently immobilised and stuck upside down. Brows furrowed and muscles tensed as he struggled to move his limbs - his groin was still sore. 

Vegeta sneered, “Neither can I.” Scanning the area, it seems this dimension was an endless space without any signs of ground, vegetation and water. “What is this place?” 

“C’mon body MOVE!” Goku shouted at himself, clearly more frustrated than usual. 

Ignoring the idiot, Vegeta began to relax his tensing body and spiking ki, calming himself - which seemed to work in his favour because now he could move freely. Though, retaining his energy and preventing it from seeping out took quite a lot of strength. 

Goku’s eyes widened. “Please tell me how to do it, Vegeta!” He begged, feeling dizzy from all of the blood rushing to his head. 

“Hmm… I don’t know whether I should-”

“Please! I’m gonna pass out if you don’t!” 

Vegeta grumbled before sighing, “Fine. Relax your body and focus on retaining your ki.” 

Taking a deep breath, Goku closed his eyes and fluttered his eyes closed before trying to focus on his spiked ki. It took him a few minutes due to 90% of his blood flowing to his head but Goku eventually did it. 

“Woohoo!” Goku jumped around with glee. “Owie!” He whined after accidentally hitting his crotch. 

“I think you’re celebrating a bit too early, clown.” Vegeta commented. 

“Shut up, Vegeta.” Goku spat back with an uncharacteristically angered expression. 

“What’s with the sour face, Kakarot?” Vegeta teased. “I think _you_ are the one that’s pissy.” Using Goku’s insult against him made the other grumble. 

Goku crossed his legs and arms in the air, avoiding the prince’s stare. “Well I’m not gonna be happy after you hit me in the balls, am I, ‘Geta?” 

“What’s your problem, clown?” Vegeta queried, folding his arms as he watched Goku’s hair blow gently by the transparent winds. “You’ve been more irritable than I usually am these past months. Care to explain before I kick you in the testicles again?”

Goku mumbled inaudibly before turning around. “I want to kiss you!” He declared; his confidence made Vegeta’s eyes bug out in shock, completely taken aback. 

“What?” Vegeta’s cheeks flushed. _Fuck. You can’t say things like that!_

“I want to kiss you, Vegeta.” Goku repeated with a lot less confidence. His face burned as he continued, “I’ve been wanting to for ages but you won’t let me.” 

“That’s because we’re _married_ , Kakarot. And we’re both _men_.” Vegeta made sure to emphasise both points. 

Goku pouted, “But I really like kissing you. It feels really good.” He uncrossed his legs and floated towards Vegeta. “Please?” He begged once he was inches apart from the prince. “I really need it. I can’t focus on my training because I keep wanting to kiss you, Vegeta.” He admitted. 

Scoffing, Vegeta unfolded his arms and ignored the heat rising to his cheeks. “That doesn’t matter. It’s wrong.” His body was sweltering under his spandex; _when did it get so hot in here?_

“But-”

“Kakarot.” Vegeta warned as the other came even closer so that their chests touched. 

“I missed you, Vegeta.” Goku softly spoke as he gazed into the prince’s widened eyes. “I wish you could let me kiss you again.” A thumb rubbed against Vegeta’s cheek. “Please?” 

_How can I resist him when he’s looking at me like that?_ Vegeta chewed on the inside of his bottom lip as he stared into Goku’s irresistible, doughy eyes. He cupped the other’s face with his glove hands, swallowing his pride and morals before pulling Goku flush against him. “You’ve been having a paddy for the past six months all because I wouldn’t kiss you.” Thumbs rubbed against Goku’s plump lips. “You test my pride every single fucking day.” Vegeta growled before roughly colliding his lips with Goku’s, kissing him with fervour as if the kiss could quench his long lasting thirst. 

Goku moaned wantonly against Vegeta’s lips. He gripped tightly onto the prince’s shoulders in fear he would abruptly pull away. Oh _gods_ did Goku miss this. 

_Why is his taste so addictive?_ Vegeta snaked his hands underneath Goku’s arms to briefly hug his waist before travelling further to grab hold of his plump ass and knead it through his gi just like he had been craving since the first time. “Gods, Kakarot; how is your ass this fat?” Vegeta breathed against Goku’s lips. 

“Vegeta…” Goku moaned as hands squeezed and slapped his rear.

Lips collided again, but this time Vegeta’s tongue was introduced. It delved into Goku’s hot mouth, twisting and dancing with the other’s tongue which clumsily followed along. 

Goku felt like he was overheating as a tingling sensation pooled in the bottom of his stomach just like last time. Then he realised how his body was reacting - but he couldn’t run away this time. 

“Wait!” Goku shoved Vegeta off him. 

“What the hell, Kakarot?!” Vegeta snapped, clearly annoyed he stopped. 

“I jus… jus-jus gimme a minute-” Goku breathed heavily as he tried to calm his body down. 

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta gripped tightly onto Goku’s gi shirt and ragged him back against him. “I know you’re hard right now, Kakarot.” He trailed his tongue over Goku’s ear lobe. “I could feel it poking me.” Hips bucked against his as a whimper blew against his neck. 

“Vegeta!” Goku cried out at the sensation of Vegeta squeezing his cock through his gi. He dug his fingers into the prince’s back as he rested his head against Vegeta’s shoulder, moaning once the hand began to rub him through the material which slowly started to dampen. 

Vegeta spat on his glove and used his other free hand to untie Goku’s sash, pulling out his leaking cock from its restraints. “No underwear?” He teased with a chuckle. 

Goku simply whimpered as Vegeta teasingly danced his fingers along the length of his cock. “Vegeta please.” He whined. 

Vegeta chuckled, “Impatient, are we?” and Goku nodded before letting out a loud, resounding moan once Vegeta clamped his fist around his cock and jerked him off at a rapid pace. _I didn’t expect him to be_ **_this_ ** _responsive…_

Goku thrust his hips up wantonly as he practically sang Vegeta’s name and begged him to keep going. Thanks to the impressive amount of pre-cum spilling from his cock, Vegeta’s gloved fist could move a lot more smoothly. 

“Oh, Kami, Vegeta!” Goku moaned. “That feels really good!” He tried to talk more but his words were muddled due to the intense pleasure coursing through his body. 

Vegeta’s cock twitched and throbbed in his spandex from all of Goku’s sexy reactions to a simple hand job. Tentatively, he palmed his hard cock over his spandex, disregarding the obvious wet spot. 

Goku’s cries soon turned to a crescendo of moans as his entire body tensed and contracted. Copious amounts of cum erupted from his twitching cock, soaking Vegeta’s gloves and splattering on his armour. “ _Oh, Vegeta._ ” He grunted, jutting his hips for another couple of seconds before stopping once his cock became too sensitive. 

“Shit.” Vegeta cursed as he realised the sight of Goku climaxing was enough to make him cum in his spandex with little physical stimulation. He also felt disgusted in himself since he entertained the idea of tasting the other’s cum from his gloves - which he indulged in, loathing how good it tasted. 

“That felt really good, Vegeta.” Goku admitted with a blush. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta, hugging him tightly despite the prince being covered in his own cum. 

Vegeta’s heart raced from both fear and attraction as Goku nuzzled his head against the prince’s neck. 

_Did that really just happen?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have finally gotten heated with the two, woohoo!


End file.
